Generally, service providers on Internet give different services to their users. Every service provider wants users to stay on the site as long as possible and use their services. One of the factors which is responsible for bad user experience and user engagement is Internet on which the service provider doesn't have control. The request to response time can vary based upon network latency, server capacity, device capacity, etc. In such cases, the user may shift to other service providers to use their services.